Ignore Their Stares
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: This is for LOLChanny819's AU contest… What happens when Sonny and Chad have never met each other, Sonny is famous and Chad is not? Will love blossom? Find out in this one-shot :  CHANNY!


**Summary: This is for LOLChanny819's AU contest… What happens when Sonny and Chad have never met each other, Sonny is famous and Chad is not? Will love blossom? Find out in this one-shot :) CHANNY!**

**I do not own SWAC **

**SPOV**  
>"Sonny, hurry up and get on stage. Intermission is over," my manager, Marshal said. "Okay, kiddo. After this concert you have a big CD signing to do at the main entrance."<p>

"Okay, Marshal." There was a question that has been bothering me for a while now. "Marshal, before I go up there, there's something I need to ask you. Can I go to public schools? I've even home-schooled all my life and I want to be able to live like a normal teenager for once." I rushed it out so fast I'm surprised he knew every word I said.

"Sure, you can go, Sonny. It'll be good publicity. Now go break a leg out there, kid." I gave him a quick hug and a little, "thank you," over my shoulder.

I sang my new song "Got Dynamite" and a few others. I went to the main entrance with my security guard like Marshal told me to. The first people in line was a teenage boy about my age holding a little girl. The boy had blue eyes and golden hair. He was absolutely gorgeous. The little girl had the same eyes and same hair as the boy and she was adorable. He was the first to speak and the girl was hanging onto him out of shyness.

"Hi, can you give my little sister, Carly, an autograph?"

"No problem. Would her big brother like one too?" I lightly teased him. He started to blush a deep shade of red.

"Sure, why not?" He winked at me which made me lose a little of my balance.

I quickly signed Carly's autograph and gave it to her saying, "Here you go, sweetie." She timidly took and gave me a cute smile. "She's adorable," I told the boy.

"Yeah, she is," he said looking straight at me. I could feel myself starting to redden.

"And what's your name?" I asked him.

"Chad." I quickly signed his autograph and handed it to him. Our hands brushed each other and I could feel the warmth starting to spread through me. I get him a light smile and he let out a beautiful smirk. "Bye." With that, he winked and left. The rest of the night, I signed the other autographs but I was thinking about Chad and Carly the whole time. The only two fans whose names I ever actually remembered.

**CPOV**  
>Sonny has always been my celebrity crush and now that I met her, I've fallen for her even harder. Her beautiful brown eyes and gorgeous raven black hair.<p>

When we lightly touched, I felt sparks. I wonder if she felt it too? Probably not.

I walked into school a week later. Everybody was talking about us getting a new student today. I wonder who it is.

**SPOV**  
>Finally! Today is my first day of actual school! I haven't stopped thinking about Chad since that night. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. I hope so.<p>

I walked and went straight to the main office. The lady there told me that they were sending down one of their top students to show me around. "Okay, the student that will be showing you around is Chad Dylan Cooper," she informed me. At first I was thinking that it was the Chad I met but there must be a lot of Chads in California.

The lady gestured to the doorway and standing before me was the Chad from the concert. "Sonny?"

"Chad?"

"Oh. You two already know each other." Way to state the obvious office lady.

"Yeah. We met at one of my concerts," I said wistfully, getting lost in his oceanic eyes. They were just so beautiful.

We left the main office so he could show me around when he decided to speak up. "So why did you decide to come to public school. Especially a performing arts school? You already sing, act, dance, and model professionally. Trust me, you don't need any classes."

"Well I wanted to feel like a regular student. I was home-schooled my whole life. I want to be a normal kid."

"Oh, well that makes sense," he commented. "Can I see your schedule?" I handed it over and he quickly perused it. "We have all the same classes. Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other," he subtly winked at me. I could feel myself start to heat up.

"Well then I'll know at least one person," I said suggestively. Now it was his turn to blush.

**CPOV**  
>Is she flirting with me too? There is definitely something going on between us. I wonder if she feels it too.<p>

Oh, who am I kidding? She's a famous singer, actress, dancer, and model. She would never be interested in me. We've been walking in silence so I finally decided to speak up. "Hey do you want to come over to my place tonight?" Whoa, why did I say that? "Maybe you could see Carly again." Whew that was close.

"Um, sure. I'd like that."

"Cool." We walked through the doors of our acting class.

**SPOV**  
>Hmm, my first class in an actual school. I wonder how that will go.<p>

"The first thing you should know about this teacher is that he likes to start class as soon as you walk through the door. And since we're the first people here, he's going to mainly pick us," Chad warned me.

He was right.

"Okay! Chad and the new girl! Perform this scene here please." By now the whole class was here and all the boys were looking at me. It looked like Chad was getting a little jealous which perked me up a little. My spirits were dropped when I saw girls staring at Chad and some were giving me envious glares. Those spirits were instantly lifted when ignored all of them. The teacher gave us the scripts and Chad and I walked up onto the stage. We delivered the lines perfectly. The next line said: [John and Daphne kiss]

Chad was John and I was Daphne. Since the teacher wasn't stopping us, our lips crashed together and fireworks were everywhere. I knew that to him it was just acting but to me it was so much more than that.

**CPOV**  
>Whoa did she feel that too? Fireworks were shooting all around us until the teacher yelled, "Cut! Perfect you guys, but I can't say I'm surprised. Chad is my best actor and, well, Sonny's famous."<p>

That was the only thing eventful that happened all day. It was after school now and Sonny said that she needed to tell her parents where she was going first so her limo picked her up from school.

**SPOV**  
>As soon as the limo pulled up to my mansion, I ran upstairs threw on skinny jeans with stiletto heels and a sparkly tank top. I quickly curled my hair and went downstairs, applying lip gloss on my way down.<p>

I called out to my mom saying that I was going over to a friend's house. As I was halfway out the door, my mom called, "Wait!"

"Yeah, Mom?" I called back.

"Can you come back here for a second?"

I went to her in the living room and sat down next to her on the couch, only to find her getting ready to interrogate me.

"Okay, now who is this friend you are going to see?"

"Chad. I met him at a concert, and his little sister. He goes to my school and he invited me over for dinner. Can I leave now?" I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Sure, Honey. Just don't stay out too late."

"Okay! Bye, love you!" I rushed and ran out the door. I could've sworn I saw my mom smirking. When I went outside I gave the chauffeur the address Chad gave me.

**CPOV**  
>I was now waiting for Sonny. I took a shower, changed into a button down and my nicest pair of jeans. Hopefully, after tonight, Sonny might be my girlfriend. If she even likes me, which I highly doubt.<p>

There was a ring at the door and I rushed to answer. Standing before me was the beautiful Sonny Monroe. "Hey, Sonny. You look great." Yes! I got her to blush.

"Thanks. So do you."

"Thanks. May I come in?" Wow I feel stupid now.

"Um, yeah, sure. Come in."

Wow she looks beautiful. When she walked past me, I could smell her strawberry shampoo. "Where's Carly?" That's what snapped me out of my trance.

"Oh, um, she's upstairs. Hold on please." I walked towards the stairway and called to Carly, "Carly! Someone's here to see you!"

She instantaneously ran down the stairs. She absolutely loves company. She screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw Sonny standing there. Carly hurled herself into Sonny's arms.

Next thing I knew, Sonny was being dragged up the stairs by my six year old sister.

**SPOV**  
>Carly was dragging me up the stairs… and away from Chad.<p>

Once we got to her room, which was filled with stuffed animals and bright colors, she asked me if we could play. Of course I said yes. That was when I noticed that she had about five posters of me in her room.

At about eight o'clock, Carly asked me to read a Dr. Seuss book to her. Somewhere in the middle she fell asleep so I tucked her into bed and kissed her on the forehead. I turned around to see her charming brother standing in the doorway. He gestured me to come downstairs so we wouldn't wake up Carly.

"Thank you for putting her to bed. You're great with kids," he acknowledged.

"Thanks. I love kids, so it was no problem at all." It was now that I noticed how close we were sitting on the couch. I made no effort to move and neither did he. Cha lightly grasped my hand, slightly reassuring me.

"Sonny, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said suddenly.

"Yes, Chad?" I started to get lost in his hypnotic eyes and it looked like he was getting lost in mine too. We both started to lean in closer until our lips met in a passionate kiss. My hands went to the back of his neck, my fingers playing with his soft golden hair. He pulled me closer with his arms around my waist. He begged for entrance which I instantly granted. Somehow I ended up in his lap. We finally pulled away for air. His eyes were sparkling like stars. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?" I said with a light giggle.

He chuckled and said, "Yeah. That and will you go out with me?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes. I'd love to." I gave him another peck on the lips.

**CPOV**  
>Yes! She said yes! That was the most amazing kiss I ever experienced.<p>

"Well I better get home but I will see you tomorrow at school." She gave me one last kiss and left through the door. I wonder how school will go tomorrow.

**SPOV (the next day at school)**  
>I walked through the doors of first period to be greeted with a kiss from Chad. All of the boys directed envious glares at Chad while all of the girls pointed theirs at me.<p>

I decided to just ignore their stares

**CPOV**  
>I think it's time to ignore their stares. Popular honor roll student and a famous girl with a billion talents who is drop dead gorgeous.<p>

Yep, I'll just ignore their stares.

**REVIEW! Hopefully, this will do well in the contest :)**


End file.
